


Louisa P. in Universe B

by ncds



Series: My Fem!Harry's [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Background Relationships, Book: Breaking Dawn, Canonical Character Death, Dimension Travel, During Canon, Female Harry Potter, Gen, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Master of Death Harry Potter, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Post-Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 14:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20027068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ncds/pseuds/ncds
Summary: Louisa Potter finds herself in an alternate universe, and the first people she meets are very, very weird. She realises she can't live without adventure and therefore has nothing better to do than find these people and figure them out. Thick skin and a funky sense of self-preservation only means that she has a lot more fun along the way.





	Louisa P. in Universe B

**Author's Note:**

> HI! i know starting another story when you're neglecting one already is just a bad idea, but here we are! I've actually been sitting on this for a while now, debating on whether or not I should put it up (given my bad record of continuing my stories) but I'd rather have it out there! If you couldn't tell already, I am a big fan of Fem Harry & Twilight crossovers :))) I won't say sorry because I'm not hehe. Enjoy!

It happened in slow motion. All her running and hiding had been futile and led her to this moment. They had caught up to her somewhere on the North-Western coast of America after months of cat-and-mouse.

If only the Minister knew what was happening.... Unfortunately she had no way of contacting him.... all her attempts had somehow been way-laid by her pursuers. They were Unspeakables, assigned to bring her in on the Head Unspeakable's orders - whose name she did not know. No-one did. She recalled the persistent and pushy summons she had received for weeks - she quickly learned that burning the letters was far more efficient than replying 'No, I would not like to come in and be interrogated and experimented on. Thanks.' soon they had Unspeakables popping in to ask her in person, or following her around like dogs. Pretty soon she'd had enough, told her friends she was going travelling for her mental health and took off. She Apparated around Europe, revisiting places she had been after the war. She was free of them for about a week before they somehow discovered where she was and began to follow her where-ever she went. She had tried to talk it out, but a trainee had revealed that they would be receiving the official order to take her in by force within the next two days.

She took the hint and Apparated from Vienna to Belfast to Iceland to Greenland to Toronto with barely a half-hour's break between. She had all her belongings and gold tucked into the space of an Undetectable Extension Charm in her wristwatch. She had fished out some Muggle money and collapsed on a motel bed. That had been her American experience, Apparating to places on postcards and staying at the cheapest motel she could find until she had to move on.

All that seemed so long ago now. She stared at the bizarre, sparking _rip _in the air in front of her. She couldn't see what was through it.

"Hoffman, what have you done? No!" She heard the senior Unspeakable scream. He sounded scared and worried. Soon she saw why. Everything within a ten-foot radius of the tear started to get pulled towards it, like bits of metal to a magnet. Including her.

It felt like she was trying to run in water as she turned get away. She saw the horrified face of the trainee Unspeakable, Hoffman, who had cast the spell. Her hood was down for the first time. Then she blinked and felt a scream wrenched from her throat as suddenly she got sucked backwards.

All she could see was black... or was it blue...? All she knew was that she was still falling.

She was pretty sure she was going through bouts of unconsciousness. Pretty soon she couldn't keep herself awake for more than a few seconds.

Then, a sensation like she was shaken awake and - that was the sky! And she slammed into the ground.

Floating... she was awake but something wasn't quite right.........

She gasped and opened her eyes, blinking a few times before sitting up. The light hurt her eyes and she found it rather difficult to get used to after so much darkness. She saw some indistinct blurs of colour that contrasted against the bright whiteness. Her ears were ringing. There was muffled sound louder than others - an external sound - someone's voice. She focused on the voice, trying to rid her head of the never-ending ringing bell..

She didn't notice curling into a ball or covering her ears until she got a weird feeling and started silently heaving, until finally her body had enough and she threw up on the ground beside her. She lay back down but almost immediately felt a million times better and sat up again slowly. This time her eyes adjusted quickly and there were no bells. The contrasting coloured blurs from before were the people that stood around her, she realised. There were two very distinct groups- Native Americans, all buff males, and chalky-white people, four males and three females. She wiped her mouth on her sleeve.

Merlin, she hoped she hadn't landed amidst a weird American racist-rally. They were strange like that.

She looked between the groups - they all wore identical expressions of shock. She clambered to her feet slowly and dusted off her jeans. She subtly felt her wrists for her watch and wand - everything was still there. She cleared her throat.

"Right, what you just saw didn't happen." She stiffly nodded her head and turned to walk away. She recognised the landscape: the exact same beach that her duel with the Unspeakables had taken place on. The only difference was, of course, that the Unspeakables were gone - where, she did not know.

"Wait one sec," said someone behind her. She blinked and broke into a run without turning around. Something extremely hard collided with her back and she let out a shout. Had they thrown a rock at her?

She tumbled to the ground - or was tackled and the heavy weight remained on her. She twisted her head around and saw a leg - it was a person. One of the Native Americans.

"What the hell are you?" he asked gruffly.

"What the bloody hell are _you_?" she replied bitingly, referring to his extreme heaviness.

"No need to be rude," he muttered. He managed to hold both her wrists with one hand. The rest of the group, though seeming to be at odds when she dropped in, all crowded around her.

Someone told the man on top of her to let up a little and she gasped in a deep breath as soon as she felt his weight lift from her back. He mumbled something about exaggerating and a snicker passed through his group of friends.

She saw a pair of shoes stop near her face and then a man crouched down. It was one of the blond white guys. She could just about see his face out of the corner of her eye. He steepled his fingers.

He smiled at her, no teeth. "Hello. My name is Carlisle Cullen, I'm a doctor." His voice was calm and professional. She could picture him in scrubs.

"'Lo," she replied. "I'm a refugee." He made a small noise of acknowledgement.

"Would you tell us who and what you are, and how you came here?" Her eyebrows quirked.

"Lily Evans, human, dunno," she answered promptly. _As if_ she would just give out her real name like that, she wanted to remain undiscovered, thank you very much.

"What do you mean, you don't know?" Asked a deep voice from somewhere to her right.

"One second I'm about on the beach, next thing I'm falling through the sky and I slam into the ground! Just my luck that there'd be so many of you to see." There was a beat of silence.

"Right," muttered someone in the group. She cleared her throat.

"Can I be let up please?" she clipped. She was starting to get unbelievably uncomfortable in her current position. Everyone stayed quiet. She huffed.

Then someone said, "Paul," and she felt the rest of his weight leave her legs. She curled up and got to her knees, rubbing her sore cheek against her shoulder, because her hands were still being held together by the guy Paul. When he let go she got to her feet and had another look at the group around her. There was something extremely off-putting about the seven white people there. There were too attractive, too still, too unnerving, like moving marble statues.

"Who and what are you, then?" she challenged. The crowd's reactions were a mixture of nonplussed, angry and suspicious.

"What's that supposed to mean?" growled one of the Native Americans. She shot him an unimpressed look, eyebrows raised. If going on the defensive proved anything at all, it was that there was something to hide.

"I mean that I clearly interrupted your little face-off and I'd like to know what the story is behind it. Am I right in assuming that, based off of your very distinctive and contrasting physical traits, it's a race thing?"

"You have no idea what you're talking about," snapped the pale blonde girl. Louisa raised her brows again.

"Yes, you're right. I haven't a clue, which is why I seem to have guessed to real reason behind your dislike of each other within the first ten seconds of being in your presence," she retorted. "If you aren't going to share, that's _so_ fine. See you never, hopefully." With that, she turned from the group and marched away, praying they didn't stop her a second time.

"Where are you going?" Someone called out.

"To figure out some stuff," she replied. To be able to Apparate away, she needed to be completely out of their line of sight. Most importantly, though, she needed to go and find out what the hell had just happened.


End file.
